


Let's Start the New Year Right

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex on lucille's bed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: An old fic I wrote for a fanfic writing contest a few months ago. Gob and Tony are at the Bluth's New Year's party, and they get caught up in each other.





	Let's Start the New Year Right

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! i found this little smut fic i had written lying around and i figured i'd post it. i know there's already a smut fic involving gob and tony doing it in lucille's penthouse (by one of my dear friends who i love), but it is a trope i love. hopefully it's not too similar and if it is i can easily take this fic down! still, i hope you all enjoy this little bit of smut!

When Gob opened the door to his mother’s penthouse, everyone was already there. He dropped the hand that was holding Tony’s, but no one looked at them, so he cautiously took it again. Tony smiled, remarkably understanding for a situation like this. When they walked in the room, Lucille raised an eyebrow. “What are you two doing here?”

“I heard you were having a New Years party, and I wanted to come,” Gob said. “You know Tony, right?”

Lucille sipped her martini. “Yes, I’ve met your little boy toy. How did you hear about the party?”

Gob tried not to look upset--his mother never invited him to these things and never had, but he always found a way to show up anyway. “Michael let it slip that you were having one. So if you have a problem, take it up with him.”

Lucille sighed and walked off, shaking her head. “Well, that went better than I thought it would,” Gob said, still looking a bit dejected. “Maybe we should leave and go to a club for the night, that’d be a lot more fun for you, right?” Their relationship was new and Gob--though he wouldn’t admit it--often worried about impressing Tony. This man was his idol back when they were magic rivals, and Gob worried that one wrong step could fuck everything up forever.

Tony shook his head. “No, I’d like to be here. The clubs are gonna be filled with a bunch of young kids and it’s just gonna make me feel old. Besides, there’s free drinks here. Will you get me one?”

Gob nodded and went to the kitchen to make two drinks--whiskey for him and a vodka martini for Tony. When he brought them over, Tony was talking to Michael on the couch, which made Gob tense up. “Here you go,” he said, cutting into the conversation.

“Thanks,” Tony said and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, which would’ve made him blush under normal circumstances, but now he just felt nervous with his brother’s eyes on him.

“So you decided to come, huh,” Michael said.

“I mean, I’m apart of the family, too, aren’t I? I mean, Tobias comes to all these things and no one knows why anymore, he’s not even a Bluth. Everyone’s tired of him.”

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped when he realized he couldn’t really argue with that. “Well...I hope you have a good time,” he said and awkwardly patted Tony’s shoulder, walking off to talk to his son.

Gob sighed and took a big gulp of whiskey--he needed it after  _ that _ confrontation. “I feel like I’ve made a huge mistake,” he said.

Tony nestled into his side, the first sips of his vodka already making his cheeks red. He was such a lightweight. “Nah, I’m glad to be here. Like I said, it’s better than a club, and your mom has all these great musicals on vinyl.”

“You’re so gay.”

“ _ You’re _ gay,” Tony replied with a pointed look. 

Gob cracked a smile. “I guess we’re same then.”

The party was, as expected, more bearable when they were a few drinks in. Gob didn’t really get drunk anymore--that’s what happened when your mom used to put vodka in your sippy cup. Tony, however, was pleasantly tipsy and wanted to talk. Gob sat on the couch, watching his boyfriend chat up everyone. He found a deck of cards on the couchside table that he was sure his mother used for bridge. He shuffled the cards in his hands, letting his mind wander. When Tony came back to him, he instantly cuddled up to Gob on the couch. “Did somebody say wonder?” he asked.

“No, no one did. You don’t have to say that every time you show up somewhere,” Gob smirked, but he secretly thought tipsy Tony was cute.

“It’s my  _ brand _ ,” Tony insisted. “Your hands are so sexy.”

Gob raised an eyebrow, wondering (oh great, now he was doing it) where that came from. “Why do you say that?”

“I dunno. I had like, one vodka and like two glasses of red wine, and red wine makes me  _ really _ horny. Also you’re hot and you make me horny.”

Gob chuckled. “If we were at a club, I’d pull you into one of the restrooms…”

“Well, c’mooon, there’s a bathroom right down the hall.”

“I’m not gonna fuck you in my mom’s bathroom, babe, that would be sleazy,” Gob said, not realizing what a hypocrite he was being by calling _anything_ anyone did sleazy. But then a better, less sleazy idea dawned on him. “I mean, she does have a bedroom though.”  
“You don’t think that’s weird?”

He shrugged. “I used to bang girls in her bed all the time.”

Tony tugged on his hand. “What are we waiting for?”

They managed to sneak off without any interruption--most of the family was either drunk or too engrossed in some sort of fight they were having to notice. Gob shut the door quietly behind them and climbed onto Tony, who was already laid down on the bed.

“This outfit is hot and all, babe, but you are wearing  _ way _ too many clothes,” he said in between kisses. As if in reply, Tony tugged on Gob’s shirt. Gob slipped it off with ease, working on the buttons on Tony’s next.

“You gonna make my clothes disappear?” Tony laughed.

“Hell yeah,” Gob pressed a sloppy kiss to his neck, really feeling the alcohol running through his veins now.

With some fumbling, they eventually ended up in only their boxers, Tony straddling Gob and kissing him all over. “You’re so tall...like a sexy tree,” Tony said.

“Trees aren’t sexy.”

“Oh, shut up, let me have one thing,” Tony said, peppering little kisses all over Gob’s chest. “God, remember when you did that Amazing Jesus Illusion? You looked so hot up there, I had a hard on the whole time, but I thought it was just because of that girl you were marrying, but that makes no sense, right?”

“Absolutely not...but I’m not as in-shape as I was when I did that illusion.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t care. You’re still the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen, and I’ve met Criss Angel  _ and _ David Blane.”

Gob was going to be surprised that his boyfriend had met the two most famous magicians in the world, but he got too occupied by the way Tony was rubbing his hard on through his boxers. “Oh my God, Tony--”

“Let’s get these off, okay?”

“Only if I can get yours off too.”

Once they were completely naked, they made out more passionately than before, each of them moaning into each other’s mouth when their dicks touched. Gob reached out to hold his boyfriend’s, running a thumb over the head softly and teasingly. The way Tony whimpered made him just want to tease him more. He stroked him slowly, focusing on that spot on the underside of his cock that made Tony nearly yell. “We have to be quiet,” Gob whispered against his lips.

“Fuck, I’ll try,” Tony said, taking Gob’s cock in his hand as if in retaliation. Gob, known for being loud in bed, let out a shuddering moan. “Shh!” Tony said. “You’re the one who said we have to be quiet.”

“It’s hard when you’re doing  _ that _ , babe. Just kiss me.”

They settled for making obscene noises into each other’s mouths as they fucked each other’s hands. Tony paused for a moment, with an ‘I have an idea’ look on his face. He pushed Gob’s hand away, wrapping his own hand around both of them. Gob turned his head to let out a whine into the pillow. “Fuck, that feels good.”  
“I know, we should do this more often.”

“And I thought we had fucked every possible way there  _ was _ to fuck.”

Tony chuckled, but said, “Less talking, more your cock against mine.”

Gob nodded, thrusting up into Tony’s hand against him. The two of them resumed their sloppy, frantic make-out session to mask any sort of incriminating noises. “Babe, I’m not gonna last long,” Gob said. He never did, but he preferred to not say that.

“Neither am I, Gobie.”

“Fuck! You’re so good, the best I’ve ever had,” Gob rambled as he got closer to the edge. 

“C’mon, babe, I want to make you come, be good.”

Gob bit his lip as soon as he heard Tony’s words. Gob had a bit of a praise kink, and Tony calling him good could reduce him to a puddle in an instant. Probably had to do with the time he was “following men to their cars”. “Oh God, Tony, say I’m good.”

“Be a good boy, come for me, I want to come at the same time.”

That was all Gob needed; he buried his face in Tony’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting erratically against his hand as Tony did the same thing. He mumbled Gob’s name over and over, with a few expletives thrown in. When they both came down, panting and flushed, Tony chuckled as he saw the mess on his hand. “You wanna clean up this mess for me?”

“Oh God, yes,” Gob said, taking his boyfriend’s hand and sucking and licking on his fingers, giving him the sexiest look he could manage. Tony shivered and melted into the mattress.

“Good job, maybe when we get back to my place you can suck me off like that?”

Gob nodded as he finished his job, cuddling up to Tony afterwards. “You really are the best. I...I love you,” he said, still a little shy about saying it.

“Same. I mean, I love you too.”

Gob grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder lovingly. “We should probably get dressed…”

“Yeah, just...let me rest for a minute.”

He nodded, and the two of them rested for more than a minute, a blanket thrown over them. They almost dozed off when they heard someone fumbling with the doorknob. “Fuck!” Gob hissed. Before they could do anything, they were faced with George Michael and Maeby, who were both tipsy. Maeby’s hands were all over George Michael, and he just looked both turned on and scared.

“Ah fuck, looks like they had the same idea,” Maeby said. “Bathroom?”

“Bathroom,” George Michael nodded, and they scurried away. Gob and Tony dissolved into laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments appreciated xoxoxo


End file.
